Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (Remake)
'''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter '''is a 2016 ''Star Wars ''video game based on the film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, taking place just prior to the events of the film. Plot Jango Fett, a bounty hunter, arrives at the Outland Station, where two borheks are fighting in a pit. Jango has come to collect the bounty on the head of Meeko Ghintee, a Muttani who cheated in a previous fight to win a large bet. While Ghintee is celebrating, Jango stealthily eliminates his security. Realising what is happening, Ghintee knocks both of them into the pit, where he reveals that he cheated by using an implant in one of the borheks to control it. Suddenly, the borhek he controls turns around to face Jango. After killing the borhek, Jango escapes the arena as additional security arrives. Jango fights them off and then makes his way to the trading area of the station. Here, he meets and interrogates a stallholder, who informs him that Ghintee had already passed by. Suddenly a number of more guards arrive and try to shoot Jango, killing the stallholder. Jango escapes them and proceeds to the docking bay. Jango is pursued to the docking bay, where Ghintee is preparing to make his getaway in his ship, the Longshot, by the station guards. A firefight ignites a number of fuel cells in the docking bay, resulting a large fire. The Longshot begins to depart, but Jango jumps onto it and punches through the glass, pulling Ghintee out and tossing him out of the hangar entirely, leaving him to suffocate in space. He then turns and shoots the large water pipes covering the walls of the docking bay, flooding it and drowning the fire. Jango himself vanishes in the spray. On a barren planet, the burning wrekage of a speeder bike is seen. A terrified man is seen fleeing from it, running for his life, pursued by a menacing shadowy figure. His stalker is revealed to be Montross, a mercenary. The man falls down and begs Montross for mercy, but instead the hunter shoots him through the head. Jango is reunited with Rozatta, a Toydarian who requested that Ghintee be eliminated. The two then receive a holographic message from a man calling himself Tyranus, who informs Jango that he has been selected to take part in a very special hunt. The prize is 5,000,000 credits. The target is the leader of notorious Bando Gora cult; Komari Vosa. Although he acknowledges that the cult are incredibly dangerous, he agrees to join the hunt. Meanwhile, Montross receives a similar message. Jango hears that the Bando Gora are responsible for several narcotics shipments, involving the hallucinogenics known as death sticks. He decides to locate low life death stick dealer Jervis Gloom to possibly find out where Vosa may be. He heads to Coruscant, as Gloom resides in the lower levels. Jango learns that the Coruscant Guard is searching for Gloom and may be closing in on him. Jango begins his search in the entertainment district and learns that Gloom has been spotted around a warehouse in the industrial sector. Unbeknownst to Jango, he is followed by the Coruscant Guard, hoping to finally nab Gloom. Jango sneaks into the warehouse and finds Gloom. He interrogates him, and Gloom coughs up the information that Senator Trell of Ryloth is involved in the death stick trade. Just as Jango leaves, the Coruscant Guard swarm into the warehouse. Panicking, Gloom tries to destroy the evidence and swallows a handful of death sticks, choking himself to death. With this information, Jango ascends to the upper city to get to Trell's apartment. After making his way past Trell's security, he breaks in and dangles Trell over the edge of a balcony. Trell begs Jango for mercy and, becoming desperate, reveals the identity of his underworld contact; Sebolto, who lives on Malastare. Jango then drops Trell to his death and leaves. As he does so, Montross watches from an adjacent building. Rozatta warns Jango that Sebolto will be weary of visitors, so Jango plans to have him lower his guard. He plans to do this by collecting the bounty on Bendix Fust, who is currently being held in the asteroid prison of Oovo IV. Jango changes course and heads there. Jango enters the prison via the cargo supply port and then makes his way through, locating Fust's cell and breaking him out. However, a riot begins within the prison during the attack and an enemy crime lord held in the prison announces that he wants Fust dead. Jango protects him and ultimately saves him by getting him into his ship in time. At the same time, a gas leak results in a fireball consuming the prison just as they both escape. On board the ship, Fust at first thinks that Jango has rescued him, only to release that he plans to hand him over to Sebolto. Panicking, he tries to escape, only to be knocked by an unknown female who had snuck aboard the ship. She introduces herself as Zam Wesell, a fellow bounty hunter, who had snuck into the prison as a guard to try and get Fust. Jango, although somewhat annoyed by her presence, recognizes her skill as a bounty hunter and decides to let her remain on the ship, although warns her that he could kill her at anytime if he deems it necessary. The two soon arrive at Malastare and trek through the swamp, with Zam carrying Fust and Jango fighting off any of the vicious creatures living in the area. At Sebolto's compound, Sebolto welcomes them in and thanks them for bringing him Fust. However, he notes how suspicious it is that two bounty hunters had to bring him to him. As such, he has Zam thrown into a makeshift prison cell, choosing to let Jango go simply because he is male. Suddenly, Sebolto draws his own customized pistol and shoots Fust through the head, before offering to take Jango on a tour of the nearby death stick factory. Once there, Montross suddenly makes himself known and attacks them, enraging Sebolto, who thinks that Jango and Montross were working together. He tries to flee, but falls into a ventilation shaft, where he is boiled alive. After wrestling with Montross and throwing him off, Jango runs make to the compound and rescues Zam. Montross escapes, revealing that he rigged the entire compound to blow, and Jango and Zam jump clear just in time. Finding two of Sebolto's ships still intact, after Jango's own was destroyed in the explosion, the two decide to part ways. Zam leaves, and as she is doing so, asks Jango the name of his new ship. He replies it is the Slave I, and then departs. Jango realises that he is near to Tatooine, and that Gardulla the Hutt may have connections to the death stick trade and the Bando Gora. He lands there but Rozatta warns him by radio that he will need a "gift" to get close to Gardulla. He learns that Gardulla has put a bounty out for Longo Two-Guns, a rogue gunslinger and leader of a gang who is sabotaging Gardulla's activites. Dealing with him would guarantee an audience with the Hutt. Jango searches around Mos Espa to try and learn the location of Longo's lair. He hears that it is on the other side of the Tusken Canyon, where a large amount of sand people reside. At the same, he learns of a bounty posted on the head of Orr Agg R'orr, a chieftain who, a few years ago, sniped and killed Teemto Pagalies during the Boonta Eve podrace, and how Pagalies' family wants blood. Jango decides to take up the offer and kill R'orr while he is passing through the canyon. Jango encounters heavy resistance from the sand people, but does not relent and evetually kills R'orr by breaking his neck. Jango then reaches Longo's stonghold and initiates an assault, eventually killing most of Longo's men before capturing the outlaw. Jango returns to Gardulla's palace and turns Longo over to her. He sits with her and watches as Longo is throw into the arena pit and forced to fight for his life, eventually falling to Lomrokk, one of Gardulla's Gamorrean Guards. Jango then discreetly pushes his blaster up against Gardulla's back and forces her to give information regarding the Bando Gora. As he prepares to leave, Gardulla knocks him into the arena, where he must face a number of Gamorrean's, eventually slaying all opponents, including Lomrokk. Enraged, Gardulla unleashes a Krayt Dragon to kill Jango. After a gruelling fight, Jango stabs the dragon through the eye and kills it. Jango then retreats into a cave system beneath the palace and escapes. Once safely outside, Jango tries to radio Rozatta, only to reach Montross. Horrified and enraged, Jango races to Roatta's location and finds her in a bad way. She at first tries to apologize for not being able to help Jango see his quest through, but he explains that he extracted Vosa's location from Gardulla. Rozatta is happy with this news, and dies smiling. Jango determines that it is time to take Montross down, as well as Vosa, who is on Kohlma, a small moon of Bogden. He is immediately met by the sight of Vosa's large, gothic castle, and approaches the gates. Here, he finds Montross, who is preparing his armour and weaponry for the final assault. Montross thanks Jango for doing a large amount of the work, noting his skill but calling him stupid for not realisig he was being used. Jango swears that he will kill Montross, who laughs off the threat. Enraged, Jango attacks Montross and a bitter fight begins, during which Montross pulls out Sebolto's pistol and explains that he will now use it to kill Jango. He knocks Jango to the ground and points the gun at his face, but at the last moment, Jango grabs his hand and turns it around before pulling the trigger so that Montross actually shoots himself in the head. Taking Sebolto's pistol, Jango enters. However, Jango underestimates the Force powerful Vosa, who tackles him to the ground and quickly overwhelms him. She whispers to Jango that he will be her slave and kisses him, when suddenly he headbutts her and rolls out of the way. Next, he runs into the castle's armoury in order to use the Bando Gora's own weaponry against them. Then, the final confrontation begins. Jango blasts away most of the gang and then faces Vosa, who attacks him using duel lightsabers. Still, Jango does not relent and finally disarms her, holding her at gunpoint. Using her Sith training, she manages to get inside of his head and suddenly experiences a premonition, seeing an army of soldiers who resemble Jango marching on Geonosis. This weakens Jango and he crumples to the floor. Vosa, wounded, try to slink away, noting that it is not destiny that she kill Jango there and then. Suddenly, someone behind her says that it is perhaps her destiny to die now. Snatching up her lightsaber, Vosa whirls around and charges at the source of the voice; her former master, Count Dooku, the man who recruited Jango in the first place. A vicious duel ensues, during which she knocks Dooku's lightsaber away and asks him about what his destiny says. Suddenly, she is shot in the back of the head by Jango using Sebolto's pistol. Dooku reveals to Jango the point of the hunt; he had sent the message to a number of selected bounty hunters to see who truly was the best of the best. All other hunters failed, making Jango the winner. Dooku agrees to pay him the winnings, but also offers him a deal; he will come with him to Kamino to be cloned. Jango considers it briefly, and then shakes Dooku's hand, forever changing the Galaxy. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Star Wars Category:Remakes